Ten Up and Move Out
Ten Up and Move Out is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, the tenacious ten reunites in a game of paintball. This also introduces Angles, the mathmetician bear. Roles Starring *Josh *Angles Featuring *Biohazard *Zap *Analogue and Digital *Pointy *Shooter *Jesty *Mag *Daydream Appearances *Celeste *Flippy *Lumpy *The Zebra Plot Josh and his friends park their van outside a paintball arena. Just as they walk in, Angles arrives and greets the gang. Before going to the arena, Lumpy gives everyone their guns. Biohazard says his gun is out of paintballs, so Lumpy takes it and goes to a barrel of paint. However, it is empty, but a barrel of radioactive goo is seen nearby and Lumpy foolishly fills the gun with it. Angles, followed by the tenacious ten, enter the arena for some play. Biohazard fires his gun at Zap, missing. Though he is astonished by the glowing green "paint" smeared to a tree. As he rushes off, a hole melts through the tree. Meanwhile, Mag cheats by pulling guns away from players with magnetic force. Hiding behind a bush, Shooter looks for a target and Jesty goofs off by juggling her paintballs. Suddenly, Biohazard shoots Jesty at the back of the head, and her brain falls out before she faints dead. Shooter fires his gun in all directions, but Angles stops and tells him about more precise directions with her math skills. Thus the two decide to work together. Back in the waiting room, more people await to play. Daydream tries flirting with Celeste, until seeing Flippy walk in with a machine gun. Daydream quickly swipes the gun and runs into the arena. Analogue and Digital become the unfortunate victims of Daydream as he imagines he is in a war, unknowingly firing actual bullets rather than paintballs. Biohazard shoots Pointy and his beak melts off. Then, Biohazard loses his gun as it gets pulled towards Mag. Zap electrocutes Mag to stop him from cheating, causing the gun to explode. Radioactive goo splatters and melts them. Biohazard tries to sneak away, but is shot by Daydream, who has now gone insane. His gun runs out of bullets, and at that moment he is hit by Josh. Later, Josh walks back to his van, carrying a gold trophy. Shooter waves goodbye to Angles as he gets back with Josh. Inside a nearby ambulance are Pointy and Biohazard, trying to cope with their wounds. Lumpy brings in Daydream, who still thinks he is dead. As the episode ends, he opens his eyes, with a flipped-out look. Moral "It takes brains to hit a moving target." Deaths #Jesty's brain falls out when she is hit by radioactive goo. #Analogue and Digital's heads are blown off. #Mag and Zap are melted. Injuries #Pointy's beak melts. #Biohazard is hit in the chest. Trivia *This is the debut of Angles. *This is one of the few episodes where Flippy doesn't flip out. This time, Daydream does. *The Zebra is seen behind a tree in the paintball arena. *According to the commentary of this episode, Angles has replaced Jesty are a member of the tenacious ten. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes